


Под кожей и снаружи

by heksejakt



Category: Inglourious Basterds (2009)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Drama, Enemies, F/M, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, World War II
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29059152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heksejakt/pseuds/heksejakt
Summary: Ганс Ланда ненавидит евреев, но ещё больше ненавидит тех, кто обладает особым даром. Шошанна выбивает бинго.
Relationships: Dieter Hellstrom & Shosanna Dreyfus, Shosanna Dreyfus/Hans Landa
Kudos: 8
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Тексты низкого рейтинга Inglourious Basterds 2021





	Под кожей и снаружи

Сидя напротив Ганса Ланды, Шошанна боится до дрожи в коленях. Боится — и думает: вот бы сейчас влезть этому выблядку в голову, зародить в ней не мысль даже — жалкую тень мысли, способной привести его к гибели.

Она и впрямь пытается. Угрём скользит к его сознанию, незримые нити касаются лба, пересечённого мимической морщиной, точно глотка — гарротой. Защита Ганса Ланды абсолютна — ни одного белого пятнышка, ни одной щели, сквозь которую можно было бы просочиться внутрь.

— Мадемуазель Мимьё, — говорит он вдруг, — как считаете, о чём я сейчас думаю?

— Откуда же мне…

— Вы так внимательно смотрите.

Он ни на миг не меняется в лице, но Шошанна понимает — догадался. Понял, что перед ним — одна из тех, кого в Германии считают ничтожными вдвойне. Ганс Ланда ненавидит евреев, но людей, обладающих необычными способностями, ненавидит сильнее — по крайней мере, так говорят. Шошанна выбила бинго, сорвала джекпот.

Она пытается не представлять, скольких он уже успел уничтожить — и вдруг его мысли становятся книгой, распахнутой на страницах с наиболее жуткими, мерзкими сценами. Лица мертвецов проносятся перед её глазами так быстро, что от этого даже немного больно — там, в голове, — но это длится всего несколько мгновений.

Абсолютная защита Ланды становится на место, точно ничего и не менялось вовсе.

Улыбчивый солдатик, сидящий с ними рядом, — кажется, Фредерик, — восторженный и неугомонный, будто щенок ретривера, не замечает ровным счётом ничего. Он продолжает щебетать с довольным видом, Дитер Хельштром недоверчиво щурится по правую руку от него — но в остальном всё спокойно. Маленькая вылазка Шошанны в чужое сознание по-прежнему не замечена никем, кроме обладателя этого самого сознания, пустившего её туда по доброй воле.

Знать бы, зачем.

— О победе, — наконец говорит Шошанна. — Мне кажется, вы думаете о победе.

Ланда склоняет голову набок, точно увидел перед собой нечто любопытное. Выдающееся, достойное пристального изучения. То, из чего выжмут все соки, чтобы получить максимум, а после отправят пустую оболочку в крематорий.

— Какое интересное предположение, — уголки тонких губ едва приподнимаются в подобии улыбки, — но вы правы. Сложно не думать о победе в наши дни.

Невероятным усилием воли Шошанна заставляет себя пережевать маленький кусочек штруделя. В горло, забитое невыплеснувшимся рыданием, годами лелеемой горечью и клокочущей ненавистью, не лезет больше ничего.

— Ну что же вы, — говорит Ланда почти ласково, — обязательно дождитесь сливок.

***

Момент, когда она поняла, что обладает недоступной прочим силой, Шошанна проклинает до сих пор. Отец тогда смотрел на неё с гордостью и затаённым страхом, мать — с нескрываемым сожалением. Уже тогда они чувствовали, что дар, за который многие отдали бы жизнь, принесёт им только боль.

Шошанна старается не думать, что в итоге именно она и привела смерть на их порог. Привела Ганса Ланду.

Дитер Хельштром везёт её обратно к кинотеатру. Время от времени она ловит на себе его взгляды, брошенные в зеркало заднего вида, и от этого становится неуютно, но после того, как невыносимо долго сидишь за столом напротив Ланды, согласишься на что угодно. Охотник на евреев, охотник на уродцев — назови его как хочешь, а суть одна: у него есть целых две причины закрыть Шошанну в газовой камере и быстро, но тем не менее мучительно умертвить.

— Интересно, — говорит Хельштром вдруг, — что он такого в тебе увидел.

В его голосе нет ни намёка на вопрос — возможно, на деле ему ни капли не интересно, — но Шошанна всё равно поднимает голову, смотрит на его отражение в идеально чистом зеркале. Хельштром тоже видит что-то, скрытое от человеческого глаза. Едва ли столько же, сколько Ланда, но всё же, всё же…

— Ничего особенного, — цедит она.

— Да, пожалуй.

Почему он соглашается, Шошанна не понимает, однако лишних вопросов не задаёт. Паршивое время для того, чтобы разбрасываться ими — и ещё более паршивое, чтобы родиться необычной, но все мы имеем что имеем. 

Хельштром не прикасается к дверце машины, но она распахивается сама собой. 

Стало быть, на деле они мало чем отличаются — не считая, конечно, ничтожного факта, что Дитер Хельштром — уважаемый человек, а Эммануэль Мимьё — всего лишь француженка-любительница сомнительных кинолент. Первым можно обладать даром, вторым — никогда.

— Выметайся, — говорит он, и в голосе слышится такая усталость, что на миг Шошанне кажется, будто на её плечи легла каменная плита.

Могильная — с чёткой надписью «Эммануэль Мимьё», если повезёт быть похороненной на кладбище, а не сваленной в яму с грудой безымянных, лишённых всякой индивидуальности тел.

Просить дважды Шошанну не надо. Она идёт к кинотеатру, чувствуя, как Хельштром буравит ей спину взглядом точно между лопатками. Удобное место — и для ласки, и для выстрела.

В кинотеатре прохладно и тихо. Закрывая двери, Шошанна чувствует, как внутри неё разжимается пружина, скручивающая органы тугим узлом, прислоняется к стене и обмякает, не сдерживая слёз.

Она почти не думает, что скрывается в глубинах сознания Хельштрома — но на миг шальная мысль попытаться в следующий раз нырнуть туда всё же приходит ей в голову, и от этого к горлу подкатывает тугой комок, хотя беспокоиться пока совершенно не о чем.

Или всё же?..

Нет.

Шошанна встряхивает волосами, отгоняя назойливую иллюзию. Она прекрасно знает, что найдёт в этой холёной голове: ещё одну вереницу трупов, пугающую и пахнущую гнильём. Ничего нового — только очередное напоминание о том, что она может присоединиться к ним в любой момент.

Когда Марсель находит её сидящей прямо на холодном полу коридора — зарёванную, с зажатой в зубах сигаретой и рассеянным взглядом, — не говорит ни слова и просто помогает подняться.

Это стоит всего.

***

Хельштром приезжает за ней пару дней спустя, такой же раздражённый этой необходимостью, как и в прошлый раз. Он больше не видит смысла скрываться от неё, и потому вновь открывает дверь, не прикасаясь к металлу и пальцем.

— В машину, — велит он негромко.

— Зачем? 

— Штандартенфюрер Ланда хочет тебя видеть.

Он по-прежнему рассматривает её в зеркало заднего вида, не пытаясь притворяться, что остаётся безразличным. Шошанна не отворачивается — смотрит в ответ, и на миг ей кажется, что Хельштром улыбается.

Искушение слишком велико.

Она ныряет в его сознание, будто в бездну — задержав дыхание, понимая, что неосторожность может стоить ей жизни. Дитер Хельштром, в отличие от Ланды, не думает об абсолютной защите, а потому это выходит даже слишком легко. 

Перед глазами мелькают, точно краплёные карты, обрывки воспоминаний. 

Шошанна никак не может заставить себя вынырнуть и смотрит, смотрит — пока наконец в её голове оглушительным набатом не звучит его голос. Французский у него паршивый. Этот акцент… Впрочем, какая разница.

«Достаточно».

Она не знает, как долго плавала по его воспоминаниям, но от кинотеатра далековато. Машина стоит на обочине, дорога совершенно пуста — всё выглядит так, точно Хельштром на самом деле вознамерился увезти её из города, но передумал на полпути.

— Часто развлекаетесь подобным образом, мадемуазель Мимьё? — Хельштром рывком выдёргивает её из салона. Ни следа былой развязности, никаких вольностей в общении — сухой официальный тон. — Нравится разнюхивать? Любите чужие секреты, да?

— Ни капельки, — отвечает она максимально честно.

Чужие секреты ей и даром не нужны. Шошанна слишком хорошо знает, сколько за них приходится отдавать, когда наступает время платить по счетам. Для кого-то вроде Дитера пара-тройка жизней — всего лишь строка в отчёте, для неё — бездна, полная ярости и отчаяния.

— Тогда какого чёрта?

— Мне просто… было любопытно, — помедлив, выдавливает она. Ответ снова до предела честный, но едва ли способный удовлетворить человека, способного убить её, не доставая револьвер.

Они смотрят друг на друга, кажется, не меньше минуты. Шошанна пытается остаться спокойной, не отводить взгляда, у Хельштрома нервно дёргается уголок рта, и от этого становится не по себе.

Наконец он расслабляется. Опускает плечи, до того бесконечно напряжённые, обмякает удовлетворённым любовником и возвращается на водительское сиденье. На неё он больше не смотрит.

Ланда ждёт её в небольшом кабинете, пропахшем табаком и крепким кофе. Шошанна видит дымящуюся чашку и сглатывает: сама она с утра не успела сделать ни глотка воды, и теперь её мутит от голода и жажды. Но рядом с таким, как Ланда, наслаждаться поздним завтраком себе дороже.

— Мадемуазель Мимьё, — говорит он с улыбкой, от которой сводит скулы. — Присаживайтесь же, не нужно стоять на пороге.

***

Она упускает миг, когда беседа, которая на первый взгляд кажется непринуждённой, превращается в допрос. Ланда неуловимо меняется в лице, выпрямляет спину, насмешливо щурится — и взглядом прибивает её к спинке стула. 

За тем, как он неспешно поднимается из-за стола и идёт к ней, Шошанна наблюдает с почти суеверным ужасом. Дышать тяжело, и кажется, что в кабинете неимоверно жарко. Тонкая блуза липнет к телу. 

— Вас очень волновали мои мысли о победе, — мурлычет Ланда нежно, и её передёргивает. — Что ж, понимаю. Многих волнуют.

Он нависает над ней, довольный, как ребёнок на празднике, и смертоносный, точно заряженный револьвер. Отсутствие необходимости ломать комедию становится для него лучшим поводом наконец избавиться от дружелюбной маски — впрочем, и та наведёт жуть на кого угодно.

— Вот только…

Шошанна вспоминает всё, чему учили её родители — как надо вести себя перед лицом опасности. Она делает глубокий вдох, какой бы сложной ни казалась эта задача, считает до десяти, заставляет себя снова взглянуть ему в глаза — светлые глаза мёртвой рыбы.

— ...никто ещё не относился к ним с таким вниманием.

Она пытается возразить. Из горла вырывается жалкий полувсхлип, задушенный и едва слышный.

— Я знаю, кто ты, — шепчет Ланда одними губами. — И каково тебе в чужой голове, милая?

И она делает рывок — подобие рывка — из последних сил: собирает волю в кулак в попытке пробить его защиту, наносит удары по незримой преграде снова и снова. Задача предельно проста. Нужна всего лишь одна трещина — тонкая, едва заметная, — чтобы туда скользнула мысль: «Пусти себе пулю в висок». 

Одна трещина.

Шошанна с усилием поднимается, и оба они замирают кобрами перед броском, впиваются взглядами друг другу в лица. Со лба Ланды градом льёт пот. Последнее, чего он ожидает — нападение на его территории, и этот отчаянный поступок может стать последним, что она сделает. 

В какой-то миг ей кажется, что она победила. Из носа тонкой струйкой течёт кровь, капает на некогда белую блузку, — но она всё ещё стоит на ногах, всё ещё старается пробить прозрачную стену.

Оплеуха — хлёсткая и сильная — валит её на пол.

— Опрометчиво, — хрипит Ланда. — Попросту глупо, Эммануэль.

Её имя, такое же фальшивое, как и его улыбка, звучит в духоте кабинета не то что странно — попросту ненормально. Они оба слишком хорошо понимают это. Шошанна готова дать голову на отсечение: Ланда уже догадался, кто перед ним. Ланда наверняка хорошо помнит её семью.

Она бежит к двери, зная, что всё равно не успеет выбраться — и замирает на полпути, когда её локоть оказывается в стальной хватке Ланды.

В этот момент он целует её, пользуясь замешательством, слизывает кровь с подбородка — и определённо чувствует себя победителем.

***

Хельштром возит её к Ланде каждую неделю. Кривит губы, но возит — и в дороге никогда не упускает возможности напомнить, как ей, обычной французской девке, повезло.

Она не сразу понимает, что это ревность — а когда понимает, не говорит ни слова. Чем чаще они пересекаются в машине, тем меньше им нужно произносить вслух. Иногда Шошанна думает, что не будь Хельштром убийцей — они смогли бы стать хорошими друзьями.

Или любовниками, что при удачном раскладе одно и то же.

— Есть один солдат, — говорит однажды Хельштром, — Фредерик Цоллер. Вы, кажется, виделись разок. Не знаю, что ему сказал штандартенфюрер, но он готов вырезать весь город, чтобы увидеть тебя снова.

— Вот как.

— Ты даже не удивлена.

— Мало ли что мог сказать штандартенфюрер, — пожимает она плечами. — Так или иначе, меня это не трогает.

Наедине с Ландой Шошанна никогда не позволила бы себе такую вольность, но Хельштром — другое дело. Между ними устанавливается шаткое подобие мира, вымученного, но странным образом приятного для обоих.

В голову к нему она больше не лезет. Ждёт удобного момента, когда можно будет наконец использовать это себе во благо. После того, что случилось в кабинете Ланды, брать своё грубой силой точно не стоит: Хельштром не так милосерден, как может показаться, даже если с ним и поладить.

— Посмотрим, что ты скажешь, когда он отдаст тебя ему.

— Я не вещь, — цедит Шошанна.

Быть может, Эммануэль Мимьё и вынуждена притворяться чьим-то трофеем, завоёванным к тому же даже не на поле битвы, но она — другой человек. Шошанну Дрейфус никто не приравняет к блестящему ордену на груди, кожаному бумажнику с инициалами или изящному портсигару.

Никто не посмеет.

— Ты правда так думаешь? — Хельштром остаётся невозмутимым, но в его глазах она замечает искорки смеха. Чёртово зеркало заднего вида. Чёртов немец с его вседозволенностью. — Даже немного жаль тебя разочаровывать.

Дальше они едут молча. Шошанна прокручивает в сознании его слова, будто надоедливый мотив, и опасность холодной ладонью берёт её за горло. Может, Ланда и в самом деле хочет сделать из неё подарок молодому солдату — эти твари считают, что могут распоряжаться окружающими как захочется. Может, он попросит этого Фредерика Цоллера избавиться от неё.

Пристрелить и выбросить.

Удобный момент настаёт раньше, чем ей кажется. Решение приходит на ум внезапно — оно проще удара ножом и изящнее ножки в полупрозрачном чулке. Шошанна улыбается широко и счастливо — совсем как когда-то в детстве, когда у неё была семья.

Они выходят из машины вместе. Хельштром, зная, что Ланда может наблюдать за ними, соблюдает приличия: выбирается из салона, открывает ей дверь. Глупая, бессмысленная в такой ситуации вежливость. 

Шошанна обнимает его как родного, самого любимого брата. Прижимается всем телом, обхватывает плечи руками, ведёт ладонями по плотной ткани плаща. Сознание Хельштрома распахнуто — наскучившая книга, небрежно брошенная на смятой простыни.

«Убей Ганса Ланду», — просит она мысленно.

«Убей Ганса Ланду».

«Убей Ганса Ланду ради меня».

Мгновение он глядит сквозь неё — непонимающе, безразлично, — а затем идёт к тому самому кабинету, в котором жизнь Шошанны перестала принадлежать ей, пусть и лишь на время.

***

Она садится обратно в машину и с наслаждением закуривает.

Она ждёт. 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Обнажая лица](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29589243) by [heksejakt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heksejakt/pseuds/heksejakt)




End file.
